


Pulling Pints

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Love, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Carla and Peter run the pub for Johnny and Jenny and get up to no good
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"So…how do you do this then?" Carla questions as Johnny raises an eyebrow in response as well as Jenny chuckling beside her causing her to feel somewhat embarrassed 

"Well you just kind of pull it" Jenny explains as Carla glances to her with a sullen expression on her face as Jenny hands her glass; Carla placing it at the end of the tap and pulling the pump handle as the liquid fills up in the glass "You need to be slower, love. Here let me"

"I don’t get this" Carla shakes her head as Sean and Johnny try not to laugh at her "I really don’t get this, we might have to bail-"

"Now we will have none of that talk" Peter sighs appearing from the backroom as Carla sighs in the process rubbing her forehead "I really don’t understand how you're finding it so hard, love" 

"It's confusing, I have Sean over here telling me to do it quicker then Jenny here telling me to do it slower someone please tell me which one is it?" Carla groans as Peter kisses her on the side of her head which makes her smile slightly

"Maybe I should teach her" Peter smirks as Johnny nods thinking it might be best as Carla seemed to listen to Peter "Here" Peter smiles taking Carla's arm and placing it on the pump then taking another glass and putting at an angle underneath the tap; he moves her arm which was on the pump himself to fill up the glass perfectly causing Carla to roll her eyes at his smugness 

"Ok…give me a glass" Carla sighs as Jenny runs off to get her another pint glass handing it to her as Carla places it at an angle under the tap and pulling the pump; the glass filling up and overflowing and as a result causing Carla to get drenched causing uncontrollable laughter from Peter "I'm going to have to get changed now, I'm soaked!"

"Oh, love" Peter sighs as Carla storms into the back room and up the stairs into the bedroom leaving Peter to apologise to Johnny and Jenny and find Carla who was in the process of undressing herself 

"Carla, you'll get the hang of it…it'll just take time-"

"Time?! Flamin' time Peter, we don’t have time do we, Johnny needs this perfected by this time tomorrow and quite frankly I don’t think I'll be able to do it Pe'er" 

"Ok, let's just relax sweetheart, this stress isn't good for you is it" Peter sighs bringing her into a hug knowing how much she liked to 'beat herself up' about things which really didn’t matter right now "Sit on the bed"

"Peter I need to go and get this-" Carla starts but is soon stopped by Peter pressing a finger to her lips as he pushes her gently to sit on the bed 

"Johnny and Jenny are taking over for a bit before they head to the airport and you don’t need to worry because me and Sean can pull the pints for you and you can do the other drinks, now relax" Peter smiles planting a kiss on her lips and sitting behind her, massaging her shoulders gently to relieve the tension which had built up during the stress of trying to pull pints 

"Mmm, that's lovely" Carla moans as Peter pulls her hair away to plant a kiss onto her neck as well as breathing in the scent of her perfume which she applied this morning; Peter moving his hands down her back, planting kisses along her back as she sighs 

"Is that pressure ok?" Peter whispers into her ear; his breath hot against her neck as Carla sighs lustfully allowing Peter to unclip her bra "I can go harder if you want?"

"Harder" Carla whispers as Peter uses more strength to massage her muscles his hands trailing to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he does so until they're hard and erect causing Carla to moan softly 

"Is that better?" Peter whispers as his hands fall to the waistband of her jeans as Carla turns her head to face him planting a passionate kiss onto his lips before she even replied; allowing him to push her down onto the bed and tear her jeans and panties off 

"Much better" she whispers "But do you want to know something that would be even better? You naked and inside of me" Carla giggles rolling out from being under him and pinning him down on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt; planting hot wet kisses on his chest causing him to moan

"Hurry up" Peter moans as Carla snorts in response; there was no way he was going to take control of this situation by begging as Carla undoes the buckle on his belt and pulls his trousers down 

"I think you'll find we're going at my pace darlin'"

"Oh really?" Peter questions tickling the inside of her thigh as she moans in response "I'd say you're pretty desperate for me, are you sure you don’t want to give in?" Peter questions suggestively as Carla opens her eyes and gets off Peter altogether causing him to grunt in response as she presses her body up against the wall watching Peter strip from his boxers and run over to her and picking her up

"Put me down!" Carla shrieks as Peter pins her down on the bed returning to their previous position allowing him to run his cock along her slit providing a moan "Oh god"

"I'm not even inside you yet calm down" Peter laughs as Carla bites her lip to contain her arousal "If being apart from me every night is going to do this to you we may have to think about getting a place of our own"

"What happened to taking it slow" Carla grits out grinding her hips along the length of his cock as Peter shuts her up with a hot wet kiss on her lips as well as pushing into her causing her to moan loudly prompting Peter to cover her mouth 

"We wouldn’t want Scott thinking things would we?" Peter teases as tears of frustration prick Carla's eyes "Sorry baby, it's just when you're horny I only like to tease you"

"Please" she whimpers as Peter chuckles deciding that she had enough teasing for one night "Fuck me Peter" Carla cries moving her hand down to her clit as Peter begins to violently thrust against her "Yes!"

"You're too good Car" Peter whispers pressing a bruising kiss against her lips as their tongues battle together as Peter continues to thrust into her as Carla matches his thrusts by raising her hips as her back arches "Oh baby!"

"Peter" Carla whimpers as she writhes underneath him; her body trembling in response to her orgasm as her juices flow "Oh Peter!" she cries as Peter continues to thrust into her and release himself, his hot sticky semen drenching her insides as sweat drips off his body and hers and collapsing onto her

"I've missed that" Carla whispers as Peter chuckles in response kissing her chest as he slides out of her returning to plant more kisses on her chest 

"Hmm, I love you"

"I love you too…"


	2. Glass Collecting

"Right, I'd say we're about done" Peter smirks as Carla nods in response before she remembered; they needed to attach the barrels 

"You need to do the barrels for tomorrow," Carla says as Peter nods in response going into the cellar and leaving Carla to grab the mop and mop the floor 

"I'll tell you something I do not miss lifting these barrels up from down there" Peter moans as Carla smiles wiping down the bar before she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck 

"We wouldn’t want you to get an injury would we now?" Carla questions suggestively as Peter laughs slightly pushing her away gently and going to sort the barrel out allowing Carla to continue with wiping the bar down and unbeknownst to Carla, Peter snuck up behind her 

"Hello" Peter whispers into her ear as she smiles slightly "You missed a couple of glasses"

"Did I?" Carla questions as Peter points to the glasses in the far corner causing her to shrug in response and head over there to collect them, Peter pushing her up against the table just as she was about to turn and approach the bar again "Eager"

"Well, how could I not be?" Peter whispers against her neck running his hands under her top as he reaches her bra fiddling with the fastening "When you're wearing a very beautiful dress"

"Hmm, you may just have to hold on though, baby" Carla smirks as Peter pushes her body firmly against the desk causing Carla's eyes to flutter down to his crotch "There's a perfectly well-made bed upstairs"

"What's the fun in that ey?" Peter whispers unclipping her bra as she gasps allowing Peter to pull the zip of her dress down and push her onto the table causing Carla to wrap her legs around him "Plus I quite like the idea of you being a topless barmaid"

"Oh really?" Carla purrs "I mean it's not like I have a say in the matter is it?" Carla questions as Peter covers her mouth with his hand causing her eyes to blaze into his

"Carla" Peter scolds removing his hand while running a finger up the inside of her thighs as her breathing becomes shallow as Peter moves his hands over her arse to pulls the dress down; the dress crumpling to the ground causing Carla to gasp as the cool air hits her body "Calm down sweetheart" Peter whispers into her ear, sucking on the skin of her neck to slowly arouse her as she moans

"What this your plan all evening?" Carla replies breathlessly as Peter runs a finger down her spine watching her skin jerk in response as she pushes her arse into his crotch

"What plan?" Peter questions nonchalantly dropping to his knees and trailing his fingers up the back of her legs causing her to whimper at the teasing which was going on as he hooks his fingers over the band of her thong 

"To seduce me" Carla whispers as Peter trails his fingers to the front of her thong before bringing them back around to her sides inching her underwear down her legs until it dropped onto the floor 

"Carla, you're being too suspicious of me, baby" Peter whispers planting kisses up her thighs causing her to moan as he brushes her entrance "I see you've been thinking of me for a while eh?"

"Don’t" Carla groans as she moves her hands but Peter was too quick he already had them pinned against her back "Peter, please"

"Carla, what have I said" Peter whispers walking away from her and grabbing a cable tie along with some scissors for after and returning to Carla who was pleasuring herself "Carla, did I say you could do that?" Peter questions as he takes in the sight in front of him greedily staring her down as she thrusts her fingers in and out of herself causing Peter to take action and return to pinning her against the table "Turn around"

"No" Carla states as Peter grabs her arms and forcefully turns her around pushing her against the table causing her to cackle as he ties her hands with the cable ties "Oooh kinky"

"Good girl" Peter whispers as Carla snorts in response; Peter dropping to his knees and returning to kiss the inside of her thighs as she moans in response allowing Peter to thrust his fingers into her causing her to rock her hips against his fingers as he thrusts them in and out of her 

"Oh god," Carla cries as Peter kisses her neck as her thighs begin to tremble as he bends his fingers into her walls "Peter!" Carla whimpers as a warmth encases his fingers; her juices trickling down her leg as Peter rips off his trousers and boxers waiting for Carla to recover from her orgasm letting his hard cock sit in between her arse cheeks as he rubs himself against her skin causing him to suppress a moan before pushing himself inside of her 

"Car" Peter whispers kissing her neck as she moans in response pushing her arse into his so she could feel him fully as he beginning to thrust harder into her "You're so tight!"

"Baby" Carla whispers as the table rocks in time to Peter's rhythm and as a result, the glasses fall off the table and smash "The glasses"

"I know baby" Peter whispers as he continues to thrust as she contracts her walls around him as he enters into her "We'll deal with it later" Peter reassures her as she whimpers in agreement as her back arches causing Peter to run a hand down her spine feelings the bumps under his fingers as he covers her mouth as she screams out her whole body shaking causing Peter to hold her so she didn’t fall; her body weakening 

"Let me feel you baby" Carla whispers as Peter picks up his thrusts gripping onto Carla as he grunts then release into her causing him to slow his thrusts down and slide out of her; Carla feeling the warmth inside of her 

"You do realise Jenny counts her glasses?" Carla whispers as she recovers from her the sex they just had as Peter narrows his eyes in disbelief as well as taking the scissors and cutting the cable tie which was holding her hands together watching as the products of what just happened trickle down her legs 

"Does she?" Peter rolls her eyes as Carla sits on the table glancing to the smashed glasses 

"She does indeed so you better replace them" Carla chuckles as Peter walks to the bar and pulls out her robe "I knew it!"

"What?" Peter shrugs nonchalantly 

"You were trying to have sex with me all evening!"

"Oh, baby….I've told you to stop being too suspicious" Peter whispers as Carla rolls her eyes wrapping the robe around her naked body before grabbing the dustpan and brush to clear the shattered glass up allowing Peter to get changed 

"Right, all clean" Carla smiles tipping the glass into the bin as she smirks towards Peter "Ready for round two?"

"More than ready" Peter grins flicking the lights off and dragging Carla upstairs ready for them to spend the night together…


	3. Moving the Barrels

"Baby, we need more bitter" Carla sighs as Peter narrows his eyes knowing he only changed the pump the other day; he goes and tests it to make sure Carla's pulling the pint right 

"You're right" Peter sighs as Sean waltzes in late receiving a glare off Carla "Carla don’t-"

"No, Peter!" Carla pauses returning her glaze to Sean "Sean do you want to explain why you are late?"

"Um, well the thing is-" he starts as Carla shakes her head unamused 

"I am going to go into the cellar to pick up a crate of beer and by the time I'm back I will want an explanation!" Carla shouts angrily as Sean nods dipping his head and going to hang his coat up in the back as Carla storms off downstairs into the cellar causing Peter to raise his eyebrows at her outburst 

"I'm sorry Sean, she's just back in boss mode-"

"I know that!" Sean chuckles "Maybe you could calm her down I was only five minutes late for god's sakes"

"I'll go and have a word" Peter rolls his eyes "We need a barrel of bitter anyway" he smiles as Sean nods heading off to deal with the customers as Peter heads downstairs seeing Carla bent over the crates of beer; he gives her arse a slap

"Oi!" Carla exclaims wrapping her arms around his neck as she kisses him "Let me guess you're here to defend Sean?"

"Far from it" Peter teases as Carla pulls away frowning "You shouldn't give him a hard time"

"Peter he was five-" she starts only for Peter to place a finger over her lips before pressing his lips into hers as they kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as Carla moans slightly as he lifts her up pushing her against the wall of the cellar; her legs wrapped around his body as they continue to kiss passionately "I need you"

"I know you do" Peter whispers kisses her neck as she moans "You haven't been able to keep your hands off me these last few days"

"It's what you do to me" Carla moans as Peter continues to tail kisses down her jaw and down her neck causing her to whimper at the prominent arousal he was creating "What if someone needs a pint?"

"Then Sean can deal with them all as a punishment cant he?" Peter replies as Carla nods slowly allowing him to run his hands up her top causing her back to arch away from the wall "Baby, we've spoken about this"

"I just can't help it, Peter. I need you" Carla cries as Peter nods pulling her leggings off and gasping at what she had on "Oh very nice, is that why you were so desperate to make me give in"

"Maybe" Carla replies mischievously "I know how you like 'barely there' situations" she whispers planting a kiss on his lips before releasing herself from his embrace and sitting on the barrel beside Peter; the unforgiving metal on her skin as Carla pulls Peter towards her so he was stood in front of her

"You're killing me" Peter moans as Carla shrugs undoing the zip on his trousers antagonising slow before slipping her hands into the top of his trousers and pulling them down then doing the same with his boxers causing her to stare greedily at his cock as she grasps the base 

"Enjoying that?" Carla teases as she runs her hand up and down Peter's length as he gasps in pleasure "Maybe we should stop you know…Sean could come down here asking for us…"

"Maybe we should…but I think it's more fun…Oh god!" Peter cries as Carla's lips touch his penis causing him to thrust his hips forward forcing Carla to take him into her mouth as well as feel him at the back of her throat "Carla you tease!"

"You always tease me, baby" Carla whispers pressing her tongue against the base of his penis before licking the length of it causing Peter to moan rather loudly causing her to pull away and raise an eyebrow "If you're going to be noisy about it I may need to stop…"

"Don’t you dare!" Peter cries as Carla runs her tongue in patterns over his cock causing it to throb "I'm going to come baby!" Peter moans as he releases into Carla's mouth allowing her to swallow his semen down her throat and take his hand dragging him to the stairs of the cellar pushing him down onto them so he was sitting on the unforgiving metal as she stands in front of him inching her top off inch by inch causing Peter to lean forward and place his hands on her hips trailing kisses along her tummy 

"Hurry up baby" Peter whispers dragging his hand from the base of his penis to the tip to maintain his arousal as Carla cups her breasts which were confined in her bra before inching her hands to the claps situated on her back, her eyes never leaving the door which was opened ajar at the top of the stair; Peter staring greedily as her breasts bounce free of their restraints as well as watching her bra fall to the floor as he growls in response.

"You like this baby?" Carla closes her eyes as her hands fall to her breasts her thumbs gliding over her nipples which provides a soft moan from her lips as Peter kneels on the stairs taking one of her breasts into her mouth and winding his tongue around her nipple causing her to groan before she pushes him away going to stand on the barrel and slot her fingers into the sides of her thong pushing it down as slow as she could causing Peter's breath to shallow in response as her slit is revealed. Carla's thong falling onto the barrel as she poses suggestively; the naked silhouette of her body making Peter weak.

"Can I fuck you now?" Peter asks eagerly as Carla's eyes fall to the barrel beside her providing a smirk "Oh I see" Peter whispers as he climbs onto the barrel next to her, standing on it as Carla bends over gripping onto the stack of boxes beside her which contained champagne and prosecco "Very interesting" Peter muses rubbing his length in between her ask cheeks causing him to moan as well as Carla as her body trembles slightly in anticipation 

"I like a bit of variety" Carla breaths out as Peter snorts in response pushing into her as she loses balance briefly before correcting herself and thrusting her arse into his groin allowing to feel all of him inside of her as Peter leans over her body and cupping her breasts with both of his hands tweaking her nipples with his thumbs as she moans before thrusting widely into her; the clinking of the glass bottles inside of the box spurring them both on.

"Oh, baby" Carla grits out as she meets his thrusts by shoving her arse into his groin every time his bounded into her not noticing Carla's hand fall to her clit which was throbbing widely as she rubs it to increase her arousal "I'm going to come baby! Come with me!" 

"Oh god Carla" Peter whispers into her ear as he pulls Carla's head back using her hair watching her eyes close and her body tremble, her knuckles white from her nails digging into the cardboard of the boxes

"Let go baby" Carla cries as her juices fall from her gaping pussy and down her leg from her orgasm as Peter thrusts into her violently, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix as he releasing; Carla's insides being drenching with his hot sticky semen as a result as he slides out of her causing a steady stream of fluid falling off his dick and out of Carla's vagina "Messy"

"Just a bit eh love?" Peter whispers breathlessly as Carla smirks sitting down onto the metal of the barrel to recover, Peter doing the same, Carla getting up briefly and grabbing a new tea towel which was in one of the boxes knowing Johnny and Jenny always kept spares and chucking one to Peter so he could clean himself up as well as Carla

"What if Jenny counts the tea towels?" Peter panics as Carla cackles in response knowing that Jenny didn’t count her glasses and it was all just a joke 

"She doesn’t, she only counts her glasses" Carla smirks chucking her lingerie back on as well as her dress and running her fingers through her hair to make herself look more presentable before sauntering off upstairs laving Peter to lick his lips in response to her hips swaying up the stairs leaving him ready for round two later that night…


	4. The Beer Garden

"Peter!" Carla shrieks as Peter raises an eyebrow in response watching her fold her arms across her chest; knowing she was probably going to have a go at him for something he decided to take a deep breath and not rise to it

"What is it, love?" Peter replies sweetly as Carla smiles sarcastically slamming four glasses down on the bar causing him to jump

"You see these glasses here?" Carla motions to the glasses "Guess where they were left?"

"Umm" Peter trails off not really sure as Carla raises an eyebrow as well as scoffing at him "I'm sure you will enlighten me"

"In the beer garden" Carla replies as if it was obvious as Peter bites his lip "Do you want to explain to me why you forgot these glasses, Peter?"

"Umm," Peter says not really having a suitable explanation, "I thought the rain could wash them out…?"

"Oh really?" Carla questions glancing to the glasses on the bar "Do these glasses look clean to you, Peter?"

"No they don’t, love" Peter replies shifting his weight from one foot to another as a chill runs down his spine; he loved when Carla was angry it really turned him on

"Well, I'm going to collect the rest of them whilst you lock up, can you master the simple task of locking up or will I have to do that as well?" Carla questions sarcastically as Peter nods slowly in response "Good" she replies before flouncing back into the beer garden causing Peter to groan in response and quietly following her out to the beer garden and standing behind her placing her hands on her waist "Oi hands-off" Carla states slapping him before realising it was Peter 

"Ow!" Peter exclaims as Carla presses a hand to her heart in a bid to quell the racing beats of it 

"Sorry…oh god Peter are you ok?" Carla frets "I thought you were someone else, don’t do that again!"

"Sorry baby" Peter sighs wincing slightly his hands still pressed to his face "Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you"

"Let me look" Carla bites her lip as Peter removes his hand allowing her to have a look at his cheek "I'm so sorry" Carla replies kissing his cheek softly as Peter puts his arms around her body and plants a soft kiss on her lips before walking her over to the bench in the far corner of the beer garden their lips still connected before Carla pulls away with a questioning look on her face "Here?"

"Is that a problem?" Peter questions kissing her neck and trailing kisses along her collar bone causing her to gasp as Peter squeezes her arse 

"There is a perfectly well-made bed upstairs…" Carla trails off as Peter raises an eyebrow continuing to place a bruising kiss on her neck before Carla shoves him away "Oi, be careful you I don’t want you leaving your mark"

"Sorry baby" Peter whispers bringing her back in to his body and kissing her again on the lips their tongues dancing with each other as Peter sits on the bench Carla straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she grinds down onto his pelvis to tease him

"I need you" Carla whispers as Peter smiles into her kiss running his hands down her spine through her top before inching it up over her body causing Carla to pull away briefly to allow him to take her top off; Carla still actively grinding her hips against his in need of friction

"Carla calm down" Peter whispers kissing her jawline as he chucks her top to the floor; Peter kissing her chest as she tilts her head back allowing him full access to pleasure her "I like that perfume"

"It's new" she breaths out as Peter undoes her bra whilst Carla unbuttons his shirt planting kisses on his chest sucking gently on his skin causing him to moan as well as the movement Carla was doing with her hips 

"Carla" Peter whispers as Carla smirks in response chucking her top on the floor and sliding down onto her knees and unbuckling Peter's belt and pulling his boxers down with a little help from Peter himself "Oh baby"

"Hmm I don’t like it when my anger turns you on" Carla whispers gripping his penis in her hand and moving her hand from base to tip pressing her thumb down on the tip of his dick causing him to thrust his hips 

"W-What?"

"My anger about the glasses" Carla whispers planting a kiss on the tip of his penis before removing her jeans to the pile of clothes on the floor as well as her panties leaving Peter to take in the sight of her naked body as she straddles him; his cock situated between her arse cheeks as she bounces up and down allowing his dick to rub over her arse

"Oh baby stop teasing" Peter complains as he thrusts his hips to speed up the movements of his skin colliding with Carla's as she enjoys the feeling of his cock between her arse as she allows it to glide over her pussy, Peter's cock dripping wet as a result causing him to moan

"Not yet" Carla replies breathlessly as she grabs his cock and rises up onto her knees allowing the base of his to rub her clit "Oh god, Peter!"

"I should be doing that" Peter moans as Carla opens her eyes smirking and releasing his cock from her grip and grabbing his hand and pressing his fingers to her clit and moving his fingers around the base of before playing with it a bit more forcefully almost bringing Carla to orgasm as her legs tremble

"Stop" Carla whispers slapping his hand away and grabbing his cock and drilling it through her pussy causing her to whimper as Peter grunts in response watching Carla ride him like a possessed woman as Peter wraps his arms around her waist his hands falling onto the small of her back as she turns around so her back was facing his chest, Peter gripping onto her as she rides him 

"Baby!" Peter cries as he thrusts into her rapidly watching her as she throws her head back as her spine flexes into an arched shape, her legs trembling, her whole body trembling as Peter continues to thrust into her whilst he plays with her tits causing a soft moan as she comes down from her high, her eyes still closed as she feels her release lubricate Peter's cock and before long, Peter releasing his load into her allowing it to drench her insides while he turns Carla around so she was facing him, his cock still prisoner inside of him

"That was good" Carla whispers their sweaty bodies still clinging onto each other, Carla's head resting on his shoulder as she plants delicate kisses onto his neck 

"Mmm" Peter hums before shivering at the cold air on his naked body "It's pretty nippy out here though"

"Yeah" Carla whispers "Just a bit tired that’s all, you wore me out, Barlow"

"Then maybe you should calm down and not be angry every once in a while" Peter suggests whispers into her head as she looks up at him with a confused look on her face "You're so sexy when you're angry you see, I can't resist you"

"Hmph," she snorts "Well maybe you should learn to collect glasses properly then?"

"Maybe I should, especially as Jenny counts them"

"She gives them names as well" Carla laughs as Peter pulls her somewhat limp body away from him to look at her in the eyes 

"You're kidding?"

"Yeah I am" Carla chuckles as Peter rolls his eyes allowing her to rest her head back on his shoulder as they cuddle in the moonlight "We should get to bed"

"Yeah we should" Peter whispers as Carla frees him from herself "You get up and I'll clean these glasses up, I'll be up soon"

"You better be" Carla raises her eyebrows "Otherwise we might not get round two in"


	5. Bar Skills

"Could I have, a pint and a packet of pork scratchings?" Steve says leaning on the bar as Carla bites her lip 

"Are you sure you want a pint, can I tempt you to a diet coke or a bottle of lager…beer even?" Carla questions as Steve scoffs

"A pint will do me fine, oh and one for Tim as well" Steve nods as Tim leans on the bar as well causing Carla to bite her lip knowing Peter was achieving some more lemons having run out so it was up to her to do the pints 

"Tim are you sure you don’t want-"

"A pint will do my fine, love" Tim nods as Carla sighs in annoyance, things were never simple.

She grabs the glass, the nozzle in the bottom of the glass as she begins to pull the pump.

"Sorry" Carla sighs grabbing the tea towel, the pint overflowing, the froth covering her hands as she places it down on the bar 

"That's not a pint" Tim chuckles as Carla glares at him causing him to take the glass and walk off no matter how bad it looked

"I'll chuck the next one over you if you’re not careful!" she shouts having noticed Tim scuttling away

"Service with a scowl" Peter enters the bar as Carla glares at him "Ignore Carla, she's just joking" he covers causing Carla to slam the tea towel down on the bar and storm into the backroom

"Peter Barlow has now entered the dog house" Steve smiles as he sighs "I'll wait, you go and deal with wifey"

"Don’t even joke about us being married" Peter mutters "Watch the bar for us?"

"Of course," Steve says stepping behind the bar as Peter goes into the backroom seeing Carla on her phone

"Don’t lecture me" Carla looks up from her phone to pin an icy glare on Peter

"I'm not going to, Steve's watching the bar" Peter smiles as Carla rolls her eyes "Come here" he whispers opening his arms out for her to fall into his embrace as she kisses him gently on the lips before increasing the pressure, her tongue in his mouth wrestling with his as she pulls at his shirt, Peter pulling at her blouse

"Here," Carla says pushing him down on the sofa and straddling him, grinding her hips into his crotch as he undoes the buttons on her blouse before Carla glances nervously behind her biting her lip "Let's go upstairs"

"Ok" Peter smirks grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her upstairs and pushing her against the wall and gripping her hips as he plants kisses over her chest and on her neck causing her to moan before she pushes him off her, dragging him into the bedroom and ridding of her clothes as quick as she could, Peter doing the same "Eager"

"Shut it and hurry up before Steve notices we're gone," Carla says as Peter scoffs in response "I mean it Pe'er!"

"Ok, keep your hair on!" Peter exclaims as Carla bends over, her hands placed on the wall of the bedroom wall allowing Peter to tease her with his length between her arse cheeks 

"Peter!"

"Stop panicking" Peter groans as Carla moans feeling his cock glide over her clit causing her to dig her fingers into the wallpaper before Peter pushes into her, his whole length buried deep within the depths of her vagina causing a loud moan

Carla shoves her arse back into his groin gesturing for him to continue causing a moan from Peter as he thrusts into her, her breasts jiggling at each violent thrust, her mouth agape with pleasure. Peter's hands were on her breasts now, the jiggling movements enticing him as he tweaks her nipples, causing Carla to emit a soft moan

"Harder!" she cries as Peter does what he's told pulling his dick out until the tip was inside of her before thrusting back in, then repeating it, over and over until she reached the point of no return. Her legs trembled, followed by her throwing her head back as she spasms around his cock, her juices lubricating the path to Peter's release.

Peter thrust into Carla, he picked up the pace until he reached his peak, his hot sticky semen crashing into her cervix after shooting out of his dick, his body shuddering in response as they both fall to the fall to enjoy the afterglow of the not-so-quickie they had on against the bedroom wall, the pub could wait…


End file.
